


Haikyuu lemons

by MrsBakuhoe413



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu lemons, Haikyuu smut, M/M, Oikawa - Freeform, akaashi - Freeform, tsukishima - Freeform, ushijima - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsBakuhoe413/pseuds/MrsBakuhoe413
Summary: These are smut/lemons of charcters from haikyuu. There might be some fluff stories on here from time to time.
Kudos: 11





	1. Request

Hey guys leave any request in the comments for characters. I don't really know how to use this app since im a wattpad user but anyways thank you for clicking on this story. Also wanted to say my tik tok is Bakugou_wifey2. I post all of my stories on wattpad before I would post here.


	2. Miya twins x reader

You decided to finally go to a college party. You friends dragged you along with her. You usually don't engage with people or hangout with anyone. You just didn't have the time. You were always busy with your school work and track. You were a number 1 player on the track team. You were bold to a certain extent; thus you always get told your rude. You were wearing a black spaghetti strap dress with a gold necklace and a pair of Jordans because you hate heels. You did your makeup and hair and headed to your kitchen waiting for your friend Janet to finally finish getting ready. Janet finally came down in a red skirt and black top. "You look hot" you said. "Thanks boo you look hot too. You tryna pull someone today" she said hyping you up. "Not really I'll probably just talk to a few people and drink" you said.

Time skip to the party.

You both walked into the party to hear loud music. You can smell the sweat, alcohol and drugs in the air. You could see people dancing, making out and people getting wasted at the bar. Janet dragged you over to the bar and you guys got two beers. You opened your mouth and sipped on it. Janet went to the dance floor and started to sway her hips to the music. You joined her on the dance floor swaying your hips and dancing next to her. As your hips were swaying you felt a pair of hands grip your waist. You turn around and see a random guys trying to grind on you. You push his hands off his waist but he tries to touch you again. You slap his face. "Don't touch someone when they don't want to be touched" he got angry and tried to hit you back but you kicked him in the balls. You rolled your eyes and dragged Janet on the other side of the dance floor. You could see his friends on the other side laughing at him and how he just got beat up by a "girl"(I hate sexist people). As you were dancing Janet said she saw some hot guy so she was gonna talk to him. You know whenever she "tries to talk to someone" she ends up hooking up with them. You told her to have fun and you got off the dance floor.

You sat on an empty couch and went on your phone for a couple of minutes. You then got bored and got up and went upstairs. There were a few bedrooms upstairs. You tried opening all the doors but they were locked. It was probably people fucking. You then tried the last door and you opened it to see Atsumu and Osamu talking to each other laying down on a bed. You look at them and then turn around. As you were about to head out the door you hear Osamu say "hey you can stay in here. We were just chilling here". You turned back around and said that it was fine and you would probably just go back downstairs. Atsumu got up and walked up to you. "What's a pretty girl doing here alone at a frat party?" he said, chuckling as he lifted your chin up. You smacked his hand off and rolled your eyes. "Atsumu I already know your character. You're an asshole, stop trying to act all flirty. It's weird as fuck" you said. You could tell those words stunned him. Osamu on the other hand started laughing at his brother. "You just got told off by the number 1 player on the track team" he said while laughing harder. He looked at you and his eyes widened. You smirked and pushed him by his chest onto the door so you can get past him. You went inside the room and sat down on a chair across from the bed. "You can always sit on the bed," Atsumu says and smirks. "Trust me I'm good, you're just the type of person that would make me not want to go on the bed. You just want to get into people pants" you said and rolled your eyes. You grab your phone and open it and start scrolling through twitter. "Why do you associate me as that type of person y/n" Atsumu says. "Because I can tell by how you act and your asshole of a twin acts the same but he's bearable" you replied back. "Damn that hurt" he says. You rolled your eyes again and went back to your phone.

About two minutes later you feel two presence by you. You look up and see the both of them staring down at you. "What" you say and lean back in the chair with your arms crossed on your chest. "We don't just get into people pants. To be honest our body counts aren't even high. If you think 3 is that there's something wrong in that brain of yours" Atsumu says. "And what does that have to do with me" you said. "You could be our 4th" he said. You mouth dropped. "I'm sorry what" you said shocked. "You heard what we said princess" Osamu says. "You guys are assholes" you say. "So is that a yes or no" they both say at the same time. You know you haven't got good dick in a while so you said fuck it. "Fine" you said. You put your phone on the desk next to you. You stand up and the twins gets closer to you. Osamu smashed his lips on yours. You kiss back slipping your right hand around his neck. Atsumu starts to pull down your dress. He unclasp your bra also. He starts to lick and suck on your nipples causing you to moan into Osamu's mouth. You then feel yourself being lifted onto the bed. The two boys took their shirts off. You were sat in front of the two most hottest boys in your college. You kept staring at their abs as they looked down at your perfect figure. (No matter how you look you're always perfect 😘). They make there way on the bed. You sit up and kiss Atsumu. You then feel around Osamu's body. You find his belt and take it off. You pull off some of his pants. He does the rest. You put your hands in his boxers and start to stroke his dick. You hear him let out a grunt as your finger rub against his tip. You than use your others free hand and pull off Atsumu belt. You start to kiss his neck and pull down his pants. You than start to stroke Atsumu off. You lay down so you're on your stomach and you place Osamu's dick in your mouth. You start to suck his sensitive tip. He lets out a groan in pleasure. You then take it out of your mouth and switch between Osamu and Atsumu. They both moan loudly as they were about to cum all over your hands and body. About a minute later Osamu cums all over your chest and hand and Atsumu cums in your mouth. You pull away and swallow the cum in your mouth. Atsumu lifts your chin and kisses your lips. You kiss back and fall back. He hovers over you and pulls away. Atsumu pulls off your panties. You look at Osamu and gesture for him to come over to you. You bite your lip and then kiss his lips. You then feel a tongue lick your pussy. You then moan in his mouth. Two fingers enter you causing you to let out a loud moan. Your hands grip his hair as you buck your hips on his mouth. Osamu starts to kiss your neck leaving hickeys. His hands grabbed your breast sending you into immense pleasure. Atsumu fingers curl hitting your g-spot making you let out one of the sexiest moans ever. They both hear it. Osamu smirks against your skin and bites your sweet spot. Atsumu shoved his fingers deeper making you squirt on him. Your legs were shaking and you already looked fucked out. They both pull away from your body. Sits down and pulls you on his lap. He then slams you onto his length. You let out a loud scream. The people downstairs could probably hear all the commotion happening in this room. Osamu starts to thrust in you slow yet deep. Atsumu sticks a finger in your ass slowly adding another as you get used to it. He then takes them out and fills you up with his dick. You let out another cry as they stretched you out so much. Your head leaned back on his chest. He wrapped his hand around your throat. They both start to speed up their thrust. "Ahhhg fuckk" you moan out loud. "You like that princess" Atsumu moans in your ear. You nod as your eyes roll back; you couldn't talk. "Use your words princess" Osamu says out loud. "Yessss it f-feels so good" you say as another moan rips through your throat. You could feel your orgasm coming. They could tell you were about to cum so Osamu overstimulated you by rubbing your clit. "I'm gonna cum FUCKKKKKKK" you moan loud and cum on them. You could tell they were close also. Atsumu pulls out and cums on your back. Osamu grabs your neck and shoves himself faster in you. Your back arched as your legs started to give out. He wrapped your legs around his waist. He ended up almost cumming in you but pulled out just in time. Your body felt so weak. You almost fell off the bed. Atsumu picks you up and carries you to the bathroom. He grabs a towel and cleans you up. He starts the shower for you and helps you in. Osamu comes in and you all take a shower. You wash off all the makeup you had on your face. Since you couldn't walk Osamu carried you out the shower. He gives you his shirt and you throw it on. He grabs some pants from whoever's room it was and puts it in you. Atsumu picks you up and carries you out the house the party was in and they bring you to their place to chill.

Word count: 1775

February 4, 2021


	3. Akaashi

You woke up to your bed empty. You sighed and turned around and turned on the lamp inside of your room. You rubbed your eyes and checked your phone. It was 8:00. Akaashi texted you saying he was going to hang out with bokuto today. This pissed you off because he's been hanging out with bokuto more often. He has missed/canceled dates with you to hang out with bokuto and the team. You were starting to become annoyed. You had thought the worst and question if he cheated one night. You were fed up with his shit. You got out of the bed and took a shower once you were done you threw on a hoodie and some jeans. You started packing some of your clothes in a suitcase. Once you were done you started to write a note on the kitchen table. 

Dear akaashi,

I'm spending the night at my friends house. You have been ignoring me, canceling our dates, and hanging out with people besides me for weeks and I'm tired of it. If you want to see me the address is —————————————. I can't continue this relationship if all your gonna do is leave me here alone. Please do better.

Love, 

Y/n

I finished the note and left it on the counter. I grabbed my stuff and headed out the house and drove to my friends apartment. She let me in and we just talked for hours. 

Akaashi pov: 

I pulled in the driveway and realized y/n car wasn't here. I walk into the house and look and see there was a letter left on the table. I read it and starting crying. If only she knew what I was planning. I wanted to surprise her. I was planning on marrying her. Bokuto was helping me surprise her for my proposal. I ran back to my car with the wedding ring in my jacket. I drove to the address that was on the note. As I pull up to the house I turn off my car and run to the door. I knock on the door and I see a girl answer it. "Do you know where y/n is. I have to talk to her" I said nervously. She pointed to a bedroom upstairs in her house. I quickly walked up the stairs and to the bedroom. I knocked on the door and I didn't hear anything. I then opened it a bit and saw her looking down at the ground.

Y/n pov

I looked up and saw Akaashi looking at my slightly panting. He walked over to you and hugged you. You didn't hug back though. "Y/n I know you're mad at me but the reason why I have been going out with bokuto and my teammates was because I was planning a surprise for you. I didn't want you to find out what we were doing so I hit it. I know I shouldn't be doing this but I want to make sure you believe me" he said. He sat down on one knee and pulled a box out of his pocket. He opened the box and said "will you marry me" your eyes start to tear up. You did want to cry but you let it out. "Yes," you said. He got back up and kissed your lips. You kissed back. You felt like a fool. You didn't know he was doing this. You thought he was just ignoring you the whole time. You wished that you didn't overthink. You pulled away from the kiss and said "I'm sorry I didn't trust you. I should've—" your get caught off my him kiss your lips again. "No baby it's not your fault okay. I should've given you more attention" he said. You hug him and snuggle your face in his chest. He hugs you back.

Time skip~

You end up telling your friend what happened and how it was a misunderstanding. You both drove back home and walked inside. Once you step foot inside. You got slammed to the wall. Akaashi started attacking your neck. Sucking and biting leaving hickeys behind. "A-Akaashi" you moan his name. He picks you up and carries you upstairs. He throws you on the bed and goes into the closet and gets a box. He took off your clothes and tied your wrist down to the bed. He then grabbed a whip. You shook your head no. But he didn't care. He kissed your lips and you kissed back. He then pulled away and then smacked your leg with the whip. You yelped in pain yet pleasure. He then started to kiss up your legs to your pussy. He kissed you clit then got back up and whipped your stomach. You moaned loud. He chucked and whipped your boobs. He whipped all of your body causing some marks to form. He then placed the whip back on the counter. He then kissed your body down to your boobs. He started to suck on your nipples. You gasped as he teeth grazed them. "Akaashi please stop teasing I want you in me". He obliged and took off his remaining clothing. He aligned his dick to your pussy and shoved himself in. You screamed his name in pain. He waited for you to adjust but you were throbbing so much he couldn't take it. He started to slowly move in and out of you. You moaned his name in his ear. He started to pick up the pace. You wrapped your left arm around his neck and thrust your hips up meeting his thrust. This drove him crazy. You other hand kept scratching his back. "It f-feels so good" you moaned loud. He started to hit your sweet spot. You moaned as his tip kept brushing over the spot. Your eyes flutter to the back of your head. "F-fuck y/n you keep squeezing me so much" he moans in your ear. He nuzzled his head into your neck as he continued pounding into you. He felt himself coming close. You then felt yourself about to come. He bit down on your neck trying to hold back in his moans. You then feel yourself cumming. He then cums into you. He slowly kept thrusting in trying to ride out your highs. He then stopped and pulled out. 

Lol that's the end!

Word count: 1193

January 27, 2020


End file.
